Abschlussball
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] SSHG Wenn ich hier mehr schreibe, verrate ich zuviel. Also: Selber lesen ist angesagt!


**Abschlussball**

**_Disclaimer:_** Die Personen gehören mir nicht. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und schreibe, weil es mir Spaß macht. Ich habe mir die bekannten Personen nur ausgeliehen und werde sie JKR sofort nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Versprochen.

Die folgende Kurzgeschichte war wieder so ein spontaner Einfall von mir. Der Stil ist neu für mich. Ich wollte ihn aber schon lange einmal ausprobieren. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich wie immer. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Dann möchte ich noch meinem Beta Christiane danken. Du bist ein Schatz!!!

Ich beobachte dich. Ich beobachte dich schon eine ganze Weile. Du sitzt da. An deinem Platz am anderen Ende des Raumes. Vorbei gehende Personen nehmen mir immer wieder die Sicht, aber ich lasse dich nicht aus den Augen. Ich, Hermione Granger.

Jahrgangsbeste. Schulsprecherin. Gryffindor. Freundin von Harry Potter. Der Liebling aller Lehrer. Nein, halt- der Liebling fast aller Lehrer.

Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Ich hoffe es. Aber bei dir bin ich nicht sicher. Du bist unnahbar. Undurchschaubar. Versteckst dich hinter deiner schwarzen Fassade. Lässt niemanden in dich hineinschauen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Noch so ein Wunsch von mir. Wenn ich dich ansehe, an dich denke, dann habe ich so viele Wünsche. Werden sie jemals wahr werden? Wahr werden können? Wahr werden dürfen? Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich sitze hier alleine an einem kleinen Tisch. Es ist Abschlussball. Das Ende ist gekommen. Die sieben Jahre Hogwarts neigen sich heute Abend dem Ende entgegen zu. Morgen sitzen wir alle im Zug nach Hause. Im Zug in ein neues Leben. Nach nirgendwo. Pläne. Wünsche. Gedanken. Was wird die Zukunft bringen? Werde ich dich wieder sehen? Man sagt, man sähe sich immer zweimal im Leben. Stimmt das? Ich hoffe es, glaube daran.

Ich beobachte dich noch immer. Aus der Entfernung. Wie ich es schon seit langer Zeit tue. Schweigen und beobachten. Das ist meine Spezialität geworden, wenn es um dich geht. Meine Freunde, Ron und Harry, sie haben es nicht bemerkt. Wie denn auch? Sie sind eben Jungs – nein, junge Männer, die nur Mädchen und Quidditch im Kopf haben. Lernen, lesen, recherchieren. Sich mit Problemen auseinander setzen, das ist ihnen fremd. Spaß, Spaß, Spaß ist ihre Devise. Probleme werden nicht gelöst, sondern ausgesessen. Du bist anders. Das fühle ich. Das spüre ich.

Ein plötzlicher Tumult lenkt mich von dir ab. Vorne auf der Tanzfläche. Ron-ich-trau-mich-nicht-Weasley hat es vor ein paar Minuten endlich geschafft und Padma Patil zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Jetzt steht er mit ihr mitten auf der Tanzfläche, eng umschlungen. Die Lippen vereint. Die Schüler um sie herum applaudieren. Ron ist erwachsen geworden. Auch Harry vergnügt sich mit Hannah Abbott. Sogar Neville, Dean und Seamus haben ihren Spaß. Nur ich, die kleine Besserwisserin, die Spaßbremse, die Streberin, die Unnahbare, ich sitze hier alleine herum. Von keinem beachtet.

Meine Augen suchen dich. Schock. Dein Platz ist leer. Bist du gegangen? Wo bist du hin? Ich verfluche meine pubertierenden Mitschüler, die mich von dir abgelenkt haben. Der Abend scheint gelaufen. Ich will weg. Weg, aus dem Saal. In mir herrscht im Moment vollkommene Leere. Hier gibt es nichts, was mich noch hält. Ich warte auf einen günstigen Moment, um unauffällig zu verschwinden. Aber eigentlich beachtet mich sowieso niemand. Ich kann gehen. Sofort. Ich erhebe mich. Dann bringt eine sanfte Stimme mich halb in der Luft hängend zum Stoppen.

„Sie wollen schon gehen, Miss Granger?" Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Diese Stimme. Die Stimme, die mich gefesselt hat. Mich immer noch fesselt. Die unter die Haut geht. Deine Stimme. Ich werde unsicher. Was soll ich dir sagen? „Guten Abend, Professor Snape." höre ich mich. Du bist nicht gegangen. Ich lasse mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen. Drehe mich zu dir um. Du stehst direkt vor mir. Zwei Gläser in der Hand. Du fragst, ob du dich setzten darfst. Ich nicke, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Du reichst mir ein Glas. Willst mit mir anstoßen. Warum ich hier so alleine sitze, möchtest du wissen. Was soll ich sagen? Kann ich überhaupt etwas sagen? Ich fürchte mehr als ein Krächzen wird mir nicht gelingen. Ich schweige. Du schweigst ebenfalls. Siehst mich mit deinen dunklen Augen an. Deine Augen, die mir schon so oft den Schlaf geraubt haben. Dunkel, wie ein Bergsee. Klar und doch undurchsichtig. Ich verliere mich wieder in Tagträumen. Kann den Blick nicht von deinen Augen abwenden. Auch du hältst meinem Blick stand. Die Zeit bleibt stehen. Nur du und ich. Ich und du. Ich wünschte, der Moment würde nie vergehen. Ich versuche mir dein Gesicht einzuprägen. Jeden Quadratmillimeter. Als Erinnerung. Als Erinnerung an meine erste große Liebe. Ja, das bist du. Ich bin mir sicher. Habe so oft und so lange darüber nachgedacht. Du verursachst ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, wenn ich nur an dich denke. Das muss Liebe sein. Nicht verliebt sein. Liebe. Dein Gesicht zeigt Spuren. Ist nicht makellos. Die letzten Jahre haben dich gezeichnet. Du bist älter geworden. Interessanter. Ein aufregender Anblick, der mich fesselt.

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Du hast dich erhoben. Willst du wieder gehen? Ich langweile dich. Ich, deine Schülerin. Eine Gryffindor, die du so sehr hasst. Zu hassen vorgibst. Aber ich irre mich. Du gehst nicht. Du streckst deinen Arm aus. Nimmst zärtlich meine Hand und ziehst mich hoch. Du lächelst mich an. Ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht, scheint das größte Glück für mich zu sein. Ich habe dich nie lächeln gesehen. Du führst mich zur Tanzfläche, ziehst mich an dich heran. Ich bin wie in Trance. Funktioniere nur noch. Lasse alles mit mir geschehen. Ich spüre deinen Atem in meinem Haar. Ich atme deinen Duft. Du riechst gut, nach Kräutern und Männlichkeit und After Shave. Die Kombination raubt mir die Sinne. Wenn du mich jetzt los lässt, ich könnte nicht selbstständig stehen. Meine Beine scheinen aus Gummi. Aber du lässt mich nicht los. Willst mich nicht los lassen. Ziehst mich enger an dich heran. Das Lied ist zu Ende. Kurze Stille. Dann die ersten Takte des nächsten Liedes. Sanfte Klaviermusik. Du ziehst mich noch enger an dich heran. Ich lasse es geschehen. Die Welt steht wieder still. Es gibt nur uns Beide. Mann und Frau. Severus und Hermione. Ich bin nicht mehr deine Schülerin. Du nicht mehr mein Lehrer. Ich spüre deinen Atem an meinem Ohr. Du flüsterst mir zärtliche Dinge zu. Deine Hand streichelt sanft über meinen Rücken. Ich lege meinen Kopf an deine Schulter. Bin glücklich. Glücklich wie noch nie. Wünsche, dass dieser Moment ewig dauert. Du knabberst zärtlich an meinem Ohrläppchen. Dein Mund wandert meinen Hals entlang. Ich schließe die Augen. Halte die Luft an…

Plötzlich zieht jemand an meinem Arm. Harry.

„Hermione. Träumst du? Komm, beeil dich. Wir müssen zum Verwandlungsunterricht."

**Ende**


End file.
